User blog:Wachowman/Total Drama Wiki ep6 Not So Together Anymore
Wachow: last time, On Total, Drama, Wiki, The Users had an all out war between their respective made Sand Castles, after the sturdy looking castles were built they were put to the test, and when everything was looking up for Team TrollBanners, Their chance came, Crumbling, down when Fire was able to make a sneak attack and destroy their base in a matter of Minutes, and in the end, Nights alliance, and CW, surprised Night by getting rid of his worst Enemy, Tesla. Who will win today's challenge, will Night start another war with somebody, and who will be voted out next, find out today, on, Total Drama Wiki! (Scene shows Team SpamKillers in the Mess Room) Lak: so, um, who do you, um, think got voted out? Scraw: well, from the fight I heard a bit of yesterday, I would say Night is as good as gone. Loyg: I heard that fight too, he wasn't in a good spot that Night, I wouldn't be surprised. Ynkr: lets hope so, we need Tesla with us in the merge, Night is the biggest thing blocking us from that. (Team TrollBanners walk into the Room) Scraw: can't wait to see Night gon- what?! (Scraw notices Night walks in the door and Tesla is no where to be seen) Scraw:...fuck.... Lak: oh no...um...it seems Scraw: Tesla was voted out, yeah, yeah it fucking does. (Night walks by Team TrollBanners table) Night: surprised? I'm not, Tesla served no purpose yesterday, it was his time. Scraw: Fuck you. Meat: (walks over) I couldn't of said that any better. Night: what do you want? Meat: just to tell Scraw not to worry, that next person voted out on our team will be you. Scraw: oh? Night: says who? Meat: me, and everyone else besides AG, Coupe and Patts, well, I think Patts, he didnt say anything. Scraw: (lightens up) seems like a good idea Meat! Meat: hope we can talk more in the final 10 Scraw, I look forward to it (walks away) Night: whatever, it won't be that easy, we're not losing anytime soon Ynkr: unless your team hates you that bad to not try. Night: pfft, (walks away but stops by NF and Four) hey there's guys, hope there's still an alliance for the final 10 with us. NF: oh um... Four: well, dawg, um... Night: what?what is it? NF: being with you, would, kinda get us voted out on this team. Four: well, I don't know dawg, maybe. Night: I see...even though I helped you guys before the teams happened. NF: that was then, this is now, I'm sure you'll understand soon enough. Night: I- (Tbone breaks though the middle of the Room, interrupting Night) Tbone: Alright Users! Get to the the middle of Camp NOW! Night:...uhg, I'll talk to you guys later... (NF and Four give nervous-like looks at each other until getting up and running outside with everyone else) (Screen shows the Users in the middle of the camp) Wachow: Hello there Users! Welcome to today's challenge! But first, Team TrollBanners, sit 2 people out. Scraw: wait, what's the challenge. Tbone: SIT 2 PEOPLE OUT NOW Scraw: MrA and Lak MrA: um, no, who says you make the decisions? A6: not you, with the fact that you never do anything. MrA: I hope that's a joke! Please tell me the last episode you had lines in! Fire: guys, shut up! Four: seriously Niggas, I don't want Tbone to be gettin' mad. Lak: I'm, um, fine with being sat out. Wachow: ok Good! MrA and Lak, go sit on those benches over there (points at benches) MrA: hmph, (taking to self)''me not do anything, I do more than anyone here, I have the money already in the bag, literally. Wachow: now, for the remaining 14 of you, there will be a trivia questions based on all the Users that have already been voted out, each question will be 1V1 and if you get a question wrong, you're out, see, it's simple, last team with remaining players have immunity, losing team, goes to the elimination ceremony, and votes off another sorry sucker, Got it? Night: this doesn't seem like the longest challenge. Wachow: it isn't, this episode should go by pretty quickly. Steeler: good nough' fo me nigga, lets do dis! Wachow: glad you spoke Steeler, cause first up is you and Four. Four: I got dis Niggas, ain't no one Beaten' me. Steeler: as if Nigga, you be goin' down. Night: will someone shut these 2 up already! Scraw: for once I agree with Night. Meat: as do I. Wachow: everyone quiet! ''(Everyone shuts up) Wachow: ahem, now, Four, Steeler, please step up to the stage. (Four and Steeler walk up into the stage of their respective sides) Wachow: now, Since I have a feeling neither of you remember this, who was the first person voted off this season. Steeler:...um... Four:....Er... Night:...they aren't fucking serious right? Coupe: they seem to be. Night: so Four can easily see being with me is bad, but he can't remember who the first person voted off of this show was? Meat: I think that's cause knowing the first person out would be less simple to know being with you is a bad idea. Night: fuck off! Loyg: why are you complaining anyways? It's not like he's on your team. Night: I said Fuck O- Tbone: SHUT UP! Night:...uhg... Wachow: so....any answers? Four: was it AG? AG: I'm right here dumbass! Steeler: Wasn't it that Pirate guy?...um, Peet! Wachow:...eh, close enough, point to Team TrollBanners! Night:...whatever, at least we got the point. Wachow: next up, um....Scraw and Night. Night: of course (walks to his part if the stage) not that I'm worried. Scraw: (aswell walks up) I heard that, and as if. Wachow: you guys aren't fighting up here, we don't have long until the rent for the stage runs out, ahem, anyways, Question 2; Who do you think out of all the users, has a fear of Spiders. Night: NF! Wachow: nnnope! Night: Fire! Wachow: Nope! Night: La- Wachow: if you get it wrong 3 times you can't guess anymore. Night: oh...um... Scraw: It's Lak, he told me a while ago. Wachow: DING DING DING, CORRECT! 1 point for Team SpamKillers! Night: What! no! I was gunna say that! Scraw: too bad, seems like you didnt. Night: Wach! That was compl- Tbone: get yo sorry ass off of the stage! Night: fuck you Tbone! Tbone: what did you say to me? Night:...(notices what he did)...fuck... Coupe: um, Night, I would suggest running now. (Night starts running away as Tbone chases him) Confessional Cam Night: (he is visibly bruised) stupid Tbone, thinking he can just own whatever and whoever he pleases, if I didn't wanna get kicked off the show I would (Tbones Head smashes through the wall) Tbone: you would what?... Night: oh, um, be good friends with you, but so it doesn't seem suspicious like we're working together...hehe... Tbone:...hhhmmmhhh (slowly backs out) Night: hehe...he...he. Scraw: did you see that? Ahahaha! Night so had it coming! Meat: we didnt get the point for that, was still worth it to see Night get his head bashed in. Coupe: not gunna lie, even I thought Night getting beat up was hilarious. Back to Challenge Wachow: ok, now that that's over, next users, CW and A6 A6: (walks up to the stage) time to show what I'm worth! CW: (Walks up to the stage) alright, I got this! Wachow: ok, good to see no fighting, now, which User do you think First Word, was "No" CW:...Night? Night:...pfft. Wachow: Wrong! A6:...AG? AG: no! My first word was Pokemon!...(sees everyone staring at him)...what?...it's a Grown Up game! Wachow: nope! CW:...Night? Night: stop that! A6:...oh, Patts, duh. Wachow: you are Correct! point to Team SpamKillers! Patts:...proud day... Wachow: according to this, His parents asked him if he knew how to talk. Patts:...they still ask me that.... Wachow: anyways, next users...hmm, Coupe and Fire. (Both users step up to the stage) Wachow: ok, who here do you think, has a fear of Rapping. Fire: Rapping? Coupe: CW. Wachow:...wow, that's Correct! How'd you know? Coupe: I've heard him rap in the showers, he's terrible, and he only does it when no ones around him, he didn't know I was in the room that day. Anyways, I figured he liked rap, but is scared of all rap besides his because he knows it's better. CW: (blushes) h-hey! I'm not that bad! Coupe: I'm not usually mean, but you were terrible. Wachow: wow, anyways, Team TrollBanners get another point! Fire: I barely got to speak, dammit. Wachow: next users, Loygan and Meat. Loygan: (steps up) best of luck to you. Meat: ''(steps up) same goes bro. Wachow: how...nice?...now, who do you think was the first person to sign up for this show? Meat: Night! Wachow: Nope! Meat: Coder! Wachow: um...no... Meat: AG! Wachow: dude, you probably just named the last 3 people who signed up. Meat: oh well. Confessional Cam Meat: I want Night out, even if we have to lose, I don't care. Scraw: Meats not even trying! They want Night out that bad! Ahahahahaha! Night: that was too suspicious, do they really want me out that bad? MrA: I would be getting all of these correct, but noooo, they sit me on the bench with Lak! Lak: I wouldn't of known any of this, um, it's, um, a good thing I sat out... Back to Challenge Loyg:...Since MrA doesn't want non-rich-people getting money, I'd say MrA. Wachow: ohh, so close, cause you are Correct! Point, Team SpamKillers! Loyg: Yes! Wachow: next up, AG and NF! (Both users walk up to the stage) AG: I am NOT losing this! Wachow: out of all the Users, who's first word when they were born, was "Pokemon" AG: M- NF: AG Wachow: NF is correct!, Point to Team SpamKillers! AG:-e!...wha-WHAT?! Night: AG, you just lost your own question. AG: b-b-but. Wachow: next Users, Ynkr and Patts!, last question guys! Scraw: wait...we already won, it's 4-2 Wachow: any-who, Ynkr, Patts, What do you think, the 'T' in Tbone means? Tbone: h-hey! I didn't say you could tell them! Patts:... Ynkr: Thomas? Wachow: Wrong! Tbone: Ch-change the fucking question Ynkr:...Tyler? Patts:...Tod? Wachow: Wrong! Wrong! Tbone: dammit Wach, I swear to god! Ynkr:...Teddy? Wachow: DING DING DING, A 5th Point for Team SpamKillers! Scraw: Nice! Night: (Looks at Tbone) Teddy? Ahah- (gets punched by Tbone) ow Tbone: (grunts) Loyg: good job guys! Meat: (to Night) hope you meet up with Tesla, oh, and I can't wait to see what your fear is. Night: you kno- Wachow: now to the next part that I didn't tell anyone about! Meat: what?! Wachow: everyone who got a question correct, come on Stage. (Steeler, Scraw, A6, Coupe, Ynkr, NF and Loyg walk up the stage) Wachow: you all have one try and one try only, if no one gets it, Team SpamKiller wins, so Team TrollBanners, you're depending on Steeler and Coupe. Night: you mean we're depending on Coupe? Cause Steeler won't get it right. Steeler: hey nigga! If we lose I'm so voting for you! Night: whatever, piece of shit. Wachow: now, everyone, what do you think Tbone's job was before he became my assistant? Tbone: stop telling them about me! Scraw: um, a chef? Wachow: wrong! You're out! Get down. Scraw: dammit. Loyg: a dog whisperer? Wachow: ooh, Wrong, get down! Ynkr: a Chew Toy maker? Wachow: You are absolutely Wrong! Get down! Steeler:...Yo Nigga, was he a Dog Catcher? Night: fuck, I would've said that. Wachow: you are completely Wrong! Get down! Steeler: aww. NF: something random here, a cashier? Wachow: ahahaha. No, Down. Only 2 people left... Scraw: c'mon A6 you can do it! Night: Coupe, please do it! Don't let me die! Meat: face it, no one can guess it. Scraw: this is a good day. Wachow: one guess for both of you, how about say it at the same time. (A6 and Coupe look at each other) A6: Dog Sitter! Coupe: Dog Breeder! Wachow: OH! One of you is correct! Meat: what? Night: yes! Wachow:... (Has a smirk on his face) CW: who is it?! Ynkr: Say it already! Loyg: c'mon A6! Wachow: They correct answer is Dog Sitter! A6 wins it for Team SpamKillers! Coupe: No! Scraw/Meat: Yes! Night: Fuck! Tbone: uh, Wachow? Wachow: yes Tbone? Sorry about the, revealing your name and last job thing by the way. Tbone: well, that's the thing, my past job was Dog Breeder, not Dog Sitter, you mixed it up. Wachow: oh what? Scraw/Meat: what?! Coupe/Night: huh?! Tbone: uh, yeah, so Coupe got it correct, which means- Wachow: oh, The correct answer is Dog Breeder, Team TrollBanners win! Meat/Scraw: No! Night: fuck yes! Coupe: phew! Wachow: Team TrollBanners, hope you know who you're sending home. (Half of Team TrollBanners look at MrA) Wachow: And it can't be MrA or Lak since they did not participate. Scraw: (gets wide-eyed) fuck Confessional Cam Scraw: I still don't trust Four and NF, they were with Night, if they make it to the merge they might go back with him, so. Which one can I make it easier to work with me? Loyg: Scraw told me how Four and NF were with Night at the beginning, so it's one of them, but, at least NF isn't stupid. Four: Nigga, I've been thinkin' and when the merge comes, I need to go to Night, it's my best chances but I feel I gots to not show anything towards him until then, I don't know what NF feels tho. NF: I hope everyone here knows I'm done with Night, I'd rather help Scraw, haven't brought it up with him tho, so, who do I vote out? MrA: these idiots, they want to vote me out so badly, I would've won it for us! A6: Scraw came up to me with this idea about Four and NF helping Night, why he told me, I don't know, but I feel I know who is better to keep around if they make it post-merge. Elimination Ceremony Wachow: man! That was a turn of events! I thought you guys won, and you wouldn't be here tonight if you did! But mistakes happen and today I had one, you know what else happens? Back-stabs, lets see who got voted out, first, with no votes, Lak, MrA, Ynkr, Fire Ynkr: yeah! MrA: would be getting one even if I wasn't automatically safe. Wachow: next, with one vote, A6. A6: oh, thank god! Wachow: hmm, you don't have the least votes yet, but Scraw, with 2 votes, you're safe. Scraw: 2? Hmm, I wonder. Wachow: Four, NF, one of you, had 5 votes, the other, had 1, and just for suspense Its between you both, and, the person who the users voted out today was... Four: (looks deeply into the marshmallow) NF: (looks puzzled and worried) Wachow:....NF, you're out! Four, you're safe (gives marshmallow to Four) Four: phew Nigga! NF: What! why! Scraw: you had connection with Night, I at least trusted Four with a vote more than you. NF: NO! I'm done with Night! I don't want any part of him! Ynkr: seems like you won't be getting one. (Fist bumps with Scraw) NF: ahhhhg! But, I'm the only female here! Wachow: we will manage (holds up a bucket of water) NF: what's that? Wachow: your fear (splashes the water on NF's face)'! NF: uhg, what the fu- oh no, NONONONONO! My make-up! Scraw: are you serious? Wachow: and there's a make-up kit, all the way back home, hope you can swim fast! ''(NF gets in the water swimming away faster than a boat would) Wachow: oh, looks like she can, so, who will be the winning Team next Week? will Night bring anymore drama into this than there was supposed to be? And who will be voted out next, find out next time, on TOTAL DRAMA WIKI Category:Blog posts